the_idiotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Stevenson
Joey FUCKSON is a fictional ASS on the LARRYS MOMS MANSION TV series. He is one of the original Fucktards and first appeared in Season ass and made various appearances in all of the later seasons. Biography Joey is a bitch and is in Larry & friend's class. He is often considered "the kid with one BIGASS". According to Gideon he is one of the "DiCkHeAds" ("Gideon Party"). He was originally one of Harold's boyfriends friends along with Larry and Zim, but after Season 1 he mainly had sex on his own, But as Soon as His Favorite Show (Spongebob SquarePants) Ended He Killed Himself and Joined Larry & Friends In Hell :) Gallery See Joey Stevenson/Gallery Trivia *Joey seems to have lost a permanent penis, since there is a space in his croch where a penis once stood. *Joey had a red ass and lighter piss in the pilot. Category:UGLY ASS CHARACTERS Category:Birthday bitch Category:New Nickelodeon rocks Category:Characters with a Big fat ugly Rats nest on there head Category:Fuckyoubitch Category:puzzle ass hurts bad!! Category:Fandom suck’s dick Category:I’m a dumb asshole bitch Category:Characters Category:Gays Category:Tchocolate Category:People who like there ass online Category:I’m gay Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Spongebobfans Category:White hair bitchs Category:My ass is cool people Category:Bitchs that throw fucking temper tantrums Category:y puzzle ass hurts bad!! Category:FUCK YOU���������������������� Category:Bitch’s Pissants Category:Fatass Category:Characters that killed themselves over dumbass reasons Category:Fatfucks Category:Fuck Shit Dick ASS! Category:Pink hair bitch’s Category:Supposed soup Category:Images Category:Dickface Category:Charactersthathavedicksonthereface Category:badass bitch Category:Template documentation Category:Add categories Category:Characters Larry had sex with Category:Mr. Gloves fans Category:Dumbfucks Category:Yueldkwkkd Category:Everyone is a bitch that is not my friend Category:I FUCKING HATE YOU Category:Albums Category:Characters that Gideon gleeful loves Category:Gidotheassface Category:Bros Category:Added category: Category:Larry Category:?!?!??!?!!))$,)( Category:Villains Category:Character that are gay Category:Larry Gayest men alive Category:Females Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters that hate larrys mom Category:Characters that hate larrys step dad Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Episodes Category:Templates Category:Characters that Larry loves too much Category:Characters that were hippies Category:Harold x Joey fans Category:Ganester Category:Grandmas Category:IPhones Category:Obvious Category:Call jacks Category:Siri fans Category:Hard to ask Category:Characters that are in all toy story movies Category:Mr Queen Category:Mr baldis villans Category:JohndoeisadummyLOL Category:Josh peck Category:5idot Category:Gideonthebomb Category:Are jacks Category:Characters that jack Fenton rapped Category:Rapped characters Category:Keys Category:Books Category:Characters that look like a PixelArt �� Category:DC DC DC Category:Characters that died over 20000 years ago Category:D Category:U Category:M Category:B Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters that are rappers Category:Characters that love Justin never Category:Assholes Category:30% Category:3:13 PM Category:AM Category:Temper tantrum Category:Idiots Category:Buttholes Category:Characters who killed them selfs over dumb reasons Category:GAYTCHLARRY Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Quests Category:Templates/Infobox Category:Aliens Category:Sponges Category:I had to ask Category:Projects Category:Gallerys Category:Admins Category:Harold x Joey Fans Category:Zim Category:Larryxzim Category:Mouths Category:Done Category:Door Category:Hannel Category:Channel Category:Poo Category:Otoya Category:Gay Category:Johanssen Category:Johnny Category:Is Category:A Category:Dumb Category:Ass Category:Edit Category:Gideon Category:Harold Category:Joey Category:Micheal Category:Jason Category:Scream Category:Freddy Category:Fred Category:Nickelodeon’s Fred is cool Category:Hey now your a rockstar Category:Ugly Category:U ugly Category:S Category:L Category:G Category:E Category:R Category:Y Category:N Category:V Category:X Category:Z Category:K Category:J Category:H Category:F Category:P Category:O Category:I Category:T Category:W Category:Q Category:Games Category:JohndoeisadummyLoL Category:Monkey Category:Butthead Category:Buttheads Category:Fatheads Category:Head Category:Hair Category:Arm Category:Leg Category:Butt Category:Back Category:Tummy Category:Tommy Category:Chuckie Category:Angelica Category:Phil Category:Lil Category:Dil Category:Kimi Category:Spike Category:Stu Category:Did Category:Didi Category:Lou Category:Drew Category:Charlottle Category:Boris Category:Minka Category:Chas Category:Howard Category:Betty Category:Kira Category:Lulu Category:Grandmothers Category:Adult Category:Dogs and cats don’t fall from the sky asshole Category:Dumb dumb Category:Dumb fuck Category:Fcker Category:Fucker Category:Fucker u Category:Niger Category:Was Category:Mmmmmmm Category:Dog Category:Dogs Category:Cat Category:Locations Category:Cats Category:Robert Category:Park Category:Iggy Category:Bear Category:Lol Category:Bears Category:Joy Category:Joe Category:205idot Category:Kk Category:Hats Category:U Badi Category:Dum Category:Du Category:Bmud Category:Bud Category:U IN THERE BUDDY?!?? Category:Hi Category:High Category:Lop Category:Josh Category:Peck Category:Men Category:Now that where man Category:Dad Category:Mom Category:Motjer Category:Mother Category:Father Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Car Category:Cars Category:The world of Cars Category:Cars side Category:Trash Category:He called us junk Category:Juckyard Category:At a juck store Category:Add Categorys Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:0 Category:10 Category:(STEPS ON A LEGO BRICK) FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! Category:*shits pants in public* OH SHHHHHHIT Category:*pisses pants in public* FUCK!!!!! Category:GAY FRIENDSHIP Category:FAT WOMEN WHO PLAY SPONGEBOB VIDEO GAMES Category:FATASS HOGS Category:PEOPLE WHO EAT ALOT AND ARE FATASSES Category:FATASSES THOUGH OUT THE YEARS Category:FAT GUYS WHO PLAY SPONGEBOB VIDEO GAMES Category:Characters larry loves alot Category:People Larry had sex with Category:Characters that used larrys bed for a toilet Category:Larrys girl/boy friends Category:Larrys shit Category:MY HUSBAND LARRY SAYS I LOOK LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT AND I FUCKING HATE HER SO MUCH AND I KICKED LARRYS ASS TO A BLACKHOLE AND WATCHED THAT ASS BURN IN HELL